


be'jetii

by animealyssa



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Closed off Jedi, Darksaber, Daughter of Obi-Wan, Eventual Sex, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Force Ghosts, Han Solo is annoying as hell, Jedi Training, Leia scares you more than the Mandalorian does, Obi-Wan Kenobi's child, Unresolved Tension, bounty hunting is a complicated profession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: The war is over, the Empire has fallen. The galaxy is at peace after years of grueling abuse from the Empire. But after meeting The Mandalorian, it seems that for the daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi, the war has just begun again.be’jetii (mando’a) - the jedi
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 42
Kudos: 202





	1. o n e.

It had been since years since the Empire had fallen. Six years of peace among the galaxy, the New Republic rising to restore peace that the Empire had stolen. Things were back to normal now, there was no war and life seemingly went on after the destruction of the second Death Star. Everybody seemed to turn their lives around mostly for the better after that, seeing that now there was a reason for living since there was no war on their doorsteps. 

Leia Organa-Solo took her place as a Senator for the New Republic, crucial in the re-building efforts of the Senate and the galaxy. People were amazed at how she managed to do so and raise her son, but she was a smart woman who knew what to do and when to stop. Han Solo kept smuggling for a living afterwards, putting a dent in that relationship, but he always made it work. 

Luke Skywalker opened up a training academy for the younger generation of Jedi, of course. He wanted to teach the new generation the ways of the Force, and pulled a lot of inspiration from his old masters. He never turned away a student and was determined to see them all through. 

And then there was you - the only one out of the group of ‘heroes’ to fall into habits that weren’t necessarily the greatest. After your father Obi-Wan died at the hand of his old padawan, and some disagreements with Luke on the ‘Jedi way’, you left them all behind and fled back to Tattooine to live a different life. 

In Mos Eisley, you could find any job you wanted that was under the radar for the right price. Bounty hunting, mercenary work, prostitution, you name it, you had done it. You stole goods off of unsuspecting people on the streets and sold them for double the price - your favorite place to do this was Coruscant. That shit sold for _triple_ the money back in Mos Eisley, there was always someone stupid enough to buy it for more than it was worth. 

Leia disagreed with your choices, but she wasn’t going to sway you from them. She knew you too well, you were stubborn as a mule. You never exactly _told_ her what you did for a living, but she assumed correctly enough. You hadn’t been right since your father died, you had cut off most of your relationship with the Force and hadn’t actually turned your lightsaber on in god knows how long. Since the day he died? It had to be then, because it was then that you had Han drop you back off on Tattoonie. 

_“A lightsaber is a Jedi’s most powerful weapon, my darling. It is your life, you must never lose it.”_ Your father’s voice echoed in your ears whenever you thought about your lightsaber. It stayed attached to your belt at all times, hidden under layers of tunics and sweaters. Though you may not use it, you couldn’t bear the thought of disappointing your father from beyond the grave by not keeping it on you. So it lives on your bed, the silver metal hilt taunting you every time you look at it. The crystal still calls to you though, a sign to you that it will be there when you need it. 

Luke and Leia had tried to reach out to you after you went back home. They were worried about you. You gave them almost total radio silence for a few months after that, until they quite literally showed up on your doorstep. 

“I’m done with this fight, Leia, Luke. He was all I had left of my family and Vader _took him from me._ ” you said, tears streaming down your face. 

“But Kenobi - that’s why you should come back. Help us take down the Empire, make things right so no one suffers the same fate!” Luke fought back. You and Luke had known each other for years. You went to schooling together, made quick friends. You liked to say that Luke knew you the best, at least back then.

Leia shushed him quiet, pushing Luke out of her way as she walked over to you. You barely knew her at this point, having left right after she had been rescued. But she looked at you with empathy, knowing how you felt. You had forgotten that her entire planet was decimated on the same day, Leia too had lost everything. 

“It’s alright. But please - reach out if you need _anything._ ” Leia had said to you, before embracing you. You let the tears fall down your face once more as you trembled in her arms. 

You had taken her up on the offer at least once a month since the fall of the Empire. She had taken up residency on Chandrilla with Han and her son Ben, and you would appear in the middle of the night, most of the time at least a little scuffed up. You’d crash at her place overnight while her droids worked on repairing your ship and left before Ben could even wake up. You didn’t want the kid to see you in the state that you were in. 

You talked to Leia as often as you could. She reached out regularly to make sure that you were still alive, however your response rate was what was spotty. She let you know whenever you actually responded how stressed it made her - she would never let you live it down. 

To make up for it, you told her that after you did this quick little ‘supply run’ in Coruscant you would pop in to Chandrilla to see her, Han and Ben. You hadn’t properly seen Ben since his birthday the previous year and the last time you had seen Han you had punched him in the nose. It was on the same day, and he deserved it, to be fair - he was late to his son’s birthday. 

But first you had to steal a few more items off some people in the marketplace. Stuff that looked expensive, too. The more expensive it looked, the more money some idiot would back for it back on Tattooine. You had gotten something for Ben, _not_ stolen to appease the questions you knew Leia would throw at you, so technically you could go. But one more item would do - just so you know you’d have enough money for food when you got back. 

A glimmer on the wall caught your eye as you sat in the shadows, observing your surroundings. A Mandalorian walked by you, in full beskar armor. Now _that_ would be something to steal - but you didn’t have a death sentence. Your eyes looked over to an object dangling from his, as equally shiny. It looked like a Mandalorian necklace of some sort, to signify the covert he was apart of or something. That would have to do. 

You got up and walked a couple paces behind him so he wouldn’t notice you following him. It was crowded anyway, he wouldn’t notice you even if he tried. This is where being a force-user came in handy; once you got close enough with a flick of your wrist, the necklace was out of his pocket and into your bag on your hip. He hadn’t noticed a thing, as you expected. 

You dipped into the next available alley way and speed-walked back to the hangar where you had parked your ship, satisfied for the day. Throwing some credits at the parking droid and leapt up the ramp to your tiny little ship, setting your course for Chandrilla as you sat in your pilots seat and took off. Once you made the jump to hyperspace you leaned back and relaxed. 

Your ship wasn’t impressive, but it got you through. It was small, and your cockpit and hangar all connected. You had one bunk on the side wall to sleep on when you were making multi-day trips and a small refresher - one that you worked hard to close off. You had Han and Chewie help you with making sure it stayed off all radars, making it damn near impossible to track. 

The console beeped to signal the jump out of hyperspace and before you knew it, you were landing on Chandrilla outside of Leia’s house. You smiled seeing Ben eagerly awaiting your arrival and lit up at his smile when he saw the two miniature X-Wing toys you bought him. 

“Just for you bud, straight from the market on Coruscant itself.” you said to him, kneeling in front of the six year old. “Where’s mom and dad?” You asked, standing back up. 

“Mom’s in a meeting, but Dad and Uncle Chewie are back here.” he said to you, taking your arm, but making damn sure he wasn’t dropping those X-Wings you bought him, and dragging you to the back where the Falcon was parked. Sure enough, Han and Chewbacca were working on the Falcon. The pair of them stopped to look at you and Ben. 

“Look what Kenobi got me! Look!” Ben excitedly said to his father. 

“I see, nice.” Han said to his son, looking back up at you narrowly as Ben ran off into the yard, pretending to fly his new toys. “Who’d you steal that from?” he asked you. You scoffed in response, rolling your eyes as Chewbacca let out a growl that sounded like it could be a laugh. 

“I bought those with my own credits, thank you very much. You shouldn’t be the one to judge, Solo.” you said, sitting down on a crate and putting your bag at your feet. 

“I’ll give you that one. What do you got, anything good?” he asked, taking a pause from the repairs and sitting across from you. 

“Nothing that I’m gonna sacrifice to you, that’s for damn sure. I did steal this off a Mandalorian, though - ” you said, taking the necklace out of the bag.

“You stole from a Mandalorian? Kriff, do you have a death wish?” Han interrupted, seeing the necklace in your hand. Chewbacca growled a response, signaling his agreement with Han. 

“You guys have _no_ faith in me at all. I can take a Mandalorian. I was a Jedi, you know.” you said to them, offended by their lack of faith in your skills. 

“Mandalorian’s don’t take kindly to their things getting stolen. Especially something like that - do you even know what it is?” Han asked. Hearing nothing from your mouth, he continued. “It’s a sigil of a Mandalorian covert - the only way to prove that they belong to the way of Mandalore. And you just _stole it_.” he said in disbelief, Chewbacca shaking his head behind him. 

“Well if it’s made from the same beskar this one had all over his body it’s gonna feed me for months.” you commented, putting the necklace away. Chewbacca growled an ‘Oh god’ as he looked down at Han who had looked away for a moment to keep track of Ben, but then snapped his head right back in your direction upon that revelation.

“A full beskar curiass? You’re dumber than I thought, Kenobi. It was nice knowing you cause once he tracks you down, and he _will_ , cause that particular Mandalorian is a bounty hunter, you’re going to be in carbonite for the rest of your life.” Han said, getting up to begin work again on the Falcon. “And trust me, that ain’t pretty.”

“It could be a different one Han, lighten up.” you mumbled. 

“There’s only one Mandalorian that I know of that steps out of the shadows in full beskar, and it’s that one. Rumor has it he got the beskar from doing a job for former Imperials. And stole back the quarry for the job, banned from the Guild.” Han explained to you in detail. 

“Well then you’re _definitely_ bullshitting because the Empire is no more. You guys made sure to take care of that six years ago.”

“Believe what you want, just make sure Leia doesn’t see it when she gets here or you’re going to be dead before the Mandalorian finds you.” Now _that_ made you shudder. You weren’t afraid of much, heck hardly anything, but if there was one thing that terrified you it was Leia Organa-Solo angry. 

“Mom!” As if on cue, Leia walked into the area, Ben running over to her. You quickly made sure your bag was shut as you stood up, leaving Han and Chewbacca behind. Leia finished embracing her son and she looked up at you. 

“Well aren’t you a sight.” she commented.

“Good to see you too, Leia.” you mumbled back. She gave you a one armed hug before ushering you indoors. You felt Han’s eyes burning into the back of your head, but you ignored it. 

——

After a _very_ good meal, some playtime with Ben and Leia, and yet another lecture on trying to convince you to move to Chandrilla that you ignored, you were back on Tattooine. Immediately you made way to Mos Eisley, eager to get rid of the items in your pockets. Turning a corner off the main walkway, you spotted Janar’s stall on the market from a mile away - your best buyer. Janar himself was in the backroom you knew of course, so you made your way past the shop keep and into the back room behind the curtain. 

“Kenobi! I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten lost.” The Twi’lek said to you. You rolled your eyes as you began to empty your bag in front of him and he dug around for credits. “Is that what I think it is?” he asked, eyeing the necklace you had stolen off the Mandalorian. 

“Right out of the pockets, Janar. If it’s made out of the same beskar this dude was wearing - you owe me three times what you got on you.” 

“God, you’re good. Alright, here you go.” he said to you, throwing you three bags of credits across the table. You slid them into your bag and made way to leave. “If that Mandalorian shows up here, you’re dead though.” Janar made a point to add what Han had already explained to you earlier. 

“God, why are people so terrified of Mandalorians? Solo said the same god damn thing.” you said to him, turning on your heel and leaving the stall. You walked frustrated, but still with a feeling of satisfaction inside of you and in your bag. 

If the Mandalorian showed up, you could take him. Right?


	2. t w o.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the love on this! as usual you can find me on [tumblr](https://mandowhoreian.tumblr.com) and on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mandwhoreiian). enjoy! <3

The next day you went back to Mos Eisley to try to see if you could find an upgrade for your ship and some food to last you the next few cycles at least. You had the credits to spare now, and nothing else going on. You didn’t have to make another run for quite some time now, so you were able to just stay on planet and relax. 

Or so you thought. 

You had just bought your food from the food stall and was going down the marketplace to find parts. Walking down the marketplace lane your heart dropped down to your _ass_ seeing a familiar glint of Beskar down the stalls. Outside of Janar’s stall. Holding him by the neck. 

_Good god, Han was right._ You didn’t want to admit it to yourself, but Han was right. How on earth did he find you - 

Your world stopped as Janar pointed over to you. The Twi’lek was shaking, afraid, you could feel it through the force. It was also incredibly obvious. The Mandalorian’s helmet turned toward you as he let go of Janar - 

“You fucking _nerfherder!_ ” you shouted as you high-tailed it the hell out of the market place. In reality, running wasn’t going to do you any good but all other sense of logic left your body when the beskar turned towards you. You were pretty quick, Jedi training coming in handy as you weaved through people, pushing them aside as you ran. You heard complaints behind you and you didn’t _dare_ look back to see how close the Mandalorian was to catching up to you. Judging from the complaints, he probably wasn’t far behind. 

The only thought you had was getting out of the gate of the city and onto your speeder to get to your house. There you could hop in your ship and _hopefully_ make it to Chandrilla to hide with Leia until the Mandalorian forgot about you. That would mean that instead of a bounty hunter killing you Leia would kill you and Han would never let you hear the end of it - but at least you’d be relatively safe. Until he found you there, but at least there you had the security of a senator to protect you. 

Or she’d be so pissed she’d hand you right over to him. There was always _that_ fear. 

As you ran by a stack of crates you used the force to knock them over, in an effort to slow him down while you jumped on your speeder, kicked it into gear and hauled ass away from Mos Eisley. You let out a breath thinking you were in the clear -

You felt _weight_ on the end of your speeder. Your head whipped around and the Mandalorian was standing behind you, holding onto the engine behind you as you sped. How the _fuck_ did he even do that?!

“Motherfu - ” you cursed, jamming on the breaks in an effort to send him flying. The armored man grabbed you by the shoulder though and sent you him. Your speeder halted to a stop but you and the Mandalorian rolled in the sand, you trying to fight him off you but him trying to stop you both from rolling. Finally when you were on your stomach you felt a hand on the back of your neck as you stilled. “God _fucking -_ ”

“Shut up, thief.” he said, voice mechanical and modulated through his helmet, throwing a pair of handcuffs around your wrists. Your lightsaber was digging uncomfortably into your ribcage right now and for a brief moment you considered trying to maneuver it out from under your clothes and use it, but the opportunity went away as you were dragged back up from the ground.

Alright, so you were intimated. Just a _little_. Han was right, damn him. He was bigger than you and by the look of his beskar, experienced. So he was a bounty hunter. Which does explain how he found you. God if Han ever found out - 

“It takes a new breed of stupid to steal from a Mandalorian.” he said, pushing you back to your speeder. You scoffed. 

“You call it stupid. I call it _clever._ ” you said to him as he threw you into your own speeder. “Watch it! I paid a lot for this thing - special modifications and all!” you barked. He said nothing as he kicked it back into gear and he continued out - towards the direction of your home, you noticed. So he wasn’t one for conversation. This wouldn’t be a problem though, you would just use the force to get yourself out of these cuffs once you were sure you’d have enough clearance to jump and run for your ship. 

Until you saw that _his_ was next to yours. You held back a groan - he couldn’t have fucking known that was your ship. But then again, you could have. He was a god damn bounty hunter, a good one it seems. _Fuck_ Han was never gonna let you hear the end of this - Leia was gonna actually kill you - 

“Get out.” he said, stopping the speeder. You rolled your eyes as you hopped out of your speeder. Someone was pushy. The hangar of his ship opened and immediately you were in view of the carbonite chamber. Holy _shit_ Han wasn’t kidding - 

“Okay listen - if you’re gonna throw me in there just swear on your god damn _life_ that word of this doesn’t get out cause I’d rather you fucking kill me than have Han fucking Solo find out he was right and I was wrong.” you said to him in a rush. He stopped moving you towards the chamber, seemingly surprised by what you said. 

“… what?” he asked. He paused for another moment before you were going to respond to him. “That… doesn’t make _any_ sense.” he added, turning your shoulder slightly towards him. You took this as your chance to use the force to unlink the handcuffs on your wrists.

“Listen if you knew Han, you wouldn’t wanna give him that satisfaction either - ” Right when you spoke you unlinked the cuffs and threw him into the wall of his own ship. You took your chance to run to yours but god _damn_ was he quick. This time you weren’t going down without a fight and you’d be _damned_ if he won. Your downfall was that the Mandalorian was clearly better at hand to hand combat than you were, having been used to fighting with a lightsaber. 

Your hand twitched toward it ever so slightly, the thought tempting you as you kicked him back in the shin. You were about to land your hand on it when suddenly you and the Mandalorian were pushed back by an invisible force against the walls of the two ships. Your eyes widened - you weren’t the one who did that. There was only one thing that _could_ do that - 

“God damn it.” You heard him from across the way. You were both frozen against the ships as you frantically looked around to see what shoved you both back to the ships. “Let us go, kid!” the Mandalorian hissed at the ground. Your eyes followed his gaze and what you saw certainly wasn’t what you were expecting. 

“What the hell is a Mandalorian doing with a force-sensitive _baby_ on a ship?!” you asked, knowing that he wasn’t going to answer. The little green creature was staring up at you, both his arms outstretched to keep you in your positions. This little tiny child was keeping you here? The power of the force emanating off of it was strong - you could feel it flowing through you. It could probably sense you too, by the looks of it. You both fell to the ground as the child stared up at you, stretching its hand out to you.

“What did you call him?” The Mandalorian asked from across the way, rushing over to pick up the Child. The little thing protested but the Mandalorian ignored him, awaiting your answer. Was he serious? Did he not know the power of the child he was carrying?

“Force-sensitive?” you said slowly, getting up to your feet. His helmet titled curiously, looking down to the child and then back up to you. He didn’t know that the child he had emanated more power in his tiny little body than you and Luke had _combined._

“… that’s the most information I’ve gotten on him in a year.” he commented. The child cooed in his arms, his little hand stretching out to you. 

“You’re welcome.” you said back to him, turning on your heel and walking towards your house. 

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going - we’re not done yet!” he called to you. 

“Getting a fucking drink.” you said to him, leaving the door open behind you, assuming that he would follow you. You threw your bag on your table as you took out a bottle of Alderaanian Wine that Leia had gifted you and chugged a long, sweet drink. “What do I have to do to convince you not to throw me in carbonite?” you asked, putting the bottle back down.

“You gotta be kidding me.” he muttered. 

“I’m not kidding you - I am _that_ desperate. Do you _know_ Han Solo? He is the most annoying mother fucker - ”

“I don’t _care_ about some pathetic smuggler and what he’ll say to you.” you were cut off by the bounty hunter, now annoyed that this had gone on longer than he wanted. 

“Calling him pathetic is the nicest thing I’ve heard about him in a while, and I’m friends with his _wife._ ” you said to him with a laugh, taking another drink out of the bottle. 

“Why’d you take it?” he finally asked. You took another sip and put the bottle down. 

“What do you think? For the money. In Mos Eisley anyone will pay more money for anything that shines as pretty as beskar.” you said to him, leaning against the wall opposite him. 

“How did you even get it?” he asked again. You shook your head. You weren’t about to tell him that one. Not when you got the sense that he didn’t even know what the Force _was_ \- which really humored you considering the child. 

“I’m just _that_ good.” you said with a smirk as you topped off the bottle in your mouth. “How’d you get the kid?” you asked, throwing the bottle out the window and into the sand. The Jawas would come for it later. 

“None of your damn business.” he said defensively. You rolled your eyes, turning back to him.

“Worth a shot. Feel left out, seems like I’m the only person in the galaxy that doesn’t know.” you muttered. You looked down at the kid again, his arm outstretched to yours. Hesitantly, in fear of the Mandalorian breaking your wrist, you stretched your arm out towards the child, palm up towards the child. You were about to touch his hand when you heard a crash outside. The pair of you looked outside and saw that coming up quick was a sandstorm. “Fucking great. Close your hangar door to your ship.”

“What - no - ”

“Have you ever been in a Tattooine sandstorm? Once that thing rolls over the house you aren’t leaving for hours. It’s too dangerous to leave.” you said to him. He looked outside and back and you, sighing as he touched a button on his arm that closed the hangar to his ship. You ran past him to the panel by the door, mechanically closing all the windows and doors to the house to keep the sand out. 

You had one window that was built with hyperspace grade glass that you kept open to look outside, but other than that you had prepared your house to be a fortress for sandstorms. Your father protested at first but later was thankful for the added upgrade to the house. That way you could physically see when the storm was over, which would be handy in this case. 

“Get comfortable, Mandalorian. You’re stuck here till this thing blows over.” you said to him. 

“Great.” he huffed under his helmet. The child cooed in his arms as you collapsed back on your couch, praying to the force that this would go by quickly and the Mandalorian would be on his way out. Sighing you got back up, realizing that he would need a place to sleep - if he even slept. You figured the kid would need to sleep, at least. Kids need sleep.

You walked over to the spare bedroom - what was your fathers room. You took a shaky breath as you got some blankets out of the closet and placed them on the bed. Your hands trembled as they touched the fabric. You turned back to the door, jumping as he was in the doorframe. 

“You two can stay here. For privacy.” you said quietly, the presence of the room effecting you more than you thought it would. “My room is next door if you need anything. Refresher is across the hall.” you told him, pushing past him and going over to the kitchen, by your discarded bag to try and unpack the food you had purchased. You heard the door slide shut as you started to tremble again.

You avoided going into your father’s room. It was too painful, brought back to many memories of him. How you begged him not to leave with Luke, not to go to the Death Star, not to face Darth Vader alone - but he had pushed you away. Flashbacks soared through your mind as you found another bottle of wine from Leia, cracking it open and digging in. 

Guilt overcame you. Would your father be proud of you now? You scoffed to yourself silently. The child of Obi-Wan Kenobi, stealing things from rich people and running from a Mandalorian, now trapped inside her home with him. Yeah, you imaged your father was probably looking at you disapprovingly through the force right now. Just like everyone else seemed to do nowadays. 

Han and Leia, saying you could do something more, be better. But you weren’t a senator - you couldn’t do that. You weren’t the right person. Luke Skywalker, saying you could be a great Jedi Knight like your father, train the new generation. But you were no Jedi. 

Not anymore.

And you never would be.


	3. t h r e e.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kept forgetting to update and then when i remembered ao3 wouldnt load so here we are 
> 
> [tumblr](https://mandowhoreian.tumblr.com) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/mandowhoreiian) come bug me there

It had been twenty-four hours. One full day since this storm took over, leaving you trapped in your house with the Mandalorian who wanted to throw your ass in carbonite still and his force-sensitive foundling. Leia and Han had tried to holo you but there was no way in _hell_ you were picking up with this guy staying in your guest room. Once you got rid of him you’d go to them on Chandrilla and tell them it was the sandstorm. But until then you had to figure out a way to deal with your house having two extra people in it than you were used to. 

You discovered the kid didn’t know how to control his powers, mostly. He was levitating things left and right, stressing the Mandalorian out. Eventually you got the Mandalorian to confess that he was trying to find his people, but had hit a dead end. He told you that he actually wasn’t looking for you, but that the kid had told him to come here. Thus he found the necklace, found you, and were in your current situation. 

You were sitting cross legged on your couch, the Mandalorian taking residence up by the window, staring out it as if that would help the storm stop. The kid had waddled his way over to your feet and reached his arms up towards you, a sign of wanting to be picked up. At least, that’s what Ben would do when he wanted to be picked up. Babies are babies, right? All the general same actions, right? You leaned over and picked up the little thing, placing him next to you. 

“Don’t touch him.” the Mandalorian said from the window. You glared at the back of his helmet - you swore he had eyes in the back of his head. You felt the baby crawl into your lap and smirked.

“Tell him to stop asking then.” you mumbled back to him. The baby smiled up at you from your lap, holding his hands out to you. The little thing had been obsessed with you since he saw you, much to the dismay of the Mandalorian. You held your palms out in front of him and he smiled bigger, putting his little hands into your palms. 

You felt the force flowing through him. It was a lot of raw power, power that wasn’t in control yet. It was no wonder the kid was floating everything he touched. You could hardly believe the force flowing through this little tiny creature - and then he started to show you images through the force. 

Flashes of things like being on the ship with the Mandalorian, how much the tin can cared for the little thing, how they’d play… it almost warmed your heart. He looked up to the Mandalorian like his father, it was obvious. Even when he would get annoyed at him for levitating things he was not supposed to.

You tried to imagine how he would be if he was in control of his powers. Right now he was a typical youngling, new to this and clueless as to what was going on and you could sense it from him. He didn’t know what he was doing and how to control it. 

Maybe you could contact Leia and see if she could get a hold of Luke to help train him - but no. Luke was still a sting in your heart, someone you didn’t want to face. Plus, you had a feeling this bounty hunter wasn’t going to give up his kid. He was a softie for the little thing, you had discovered. 

It occurred to you suddenly that the reason the baby seemed to be attached to you so much was that you think he could sense you and your connection to the force - even though you had cut yourself off from it for the most part. That one little sliver you held onto just incase was what the thing could sense. Maybe it was a good thing? You weren’t entirely sure anymore, but what you did know was that the Mandalorian’s gaze was burning through you right now as he watched you and the kid on the couch, in silence. 

“You’re very special, little one.” you said to him, running your hand over one of his ears, earning a giggle. That made you melt into a little giddy puddle right then and there at the cuteness of it. 

“What is ‘force-sensitive’?” the Mandalorian suddenly asked you. You arched a brow as you looked up to him, starting to sweat a bit. He was never gonna believe you, but you were stuck here with him so you might as well explain it. 

“Force sensitive is when you are in tune to the Force, an energy that surrounds all living things. Some people are able to use it stronger than others, manipulate it.” you said to him. The kid cooed up at you as if he was listening, wanting more. “It’s a lot more complicated than just that, unfortunately.” you added. 

“I got time.” He said, pulling a chair up across from you and sitting. He titled his helmet, urging you onward. You sighed as you gathered your story in your head, moving on.

“It’s been around since the beginning of time, the Force, the light side and the dark side. The people who are able to use on the light side it are called the Jedi. Long ago the Jedi were the keepers of the peace and everybody lived by a strict code. They tried to find ways to solve problems as peacefully as possible, but were also trained warriors. Their numbers ran in the thousands, long ago. If you were a Jedi back then you were proud to be one, and honored. It meant that you mastered the art of the Force and were able to use it to your advantage.” you started, taking a breather. The child was looking up at you with wide eyes, absolutely enthralled as if he understood every word you were saying perfectly - The Mandalorian said nothing. Sighing, you continued.

“Of course, with anything good most times comes out the bad. There were a group of Force users who weren’t on the side of the light but on the side of the dark were called the Sith. They’d mishandle their power, use it for bad. They’d find ways to cheat death, to come back that were unnatural. But eventually, the Sith went extinct because of the Jedi, or so everyone thought.” you took another break, trying to fight back emotions. You were now going into territory that involved your father, something that was still hard for you. You hadn’t told this story to anyone in a long time, not since you told it to Luke. 

“During the age of the Republic and the Clone Wars, the Jedi started to get cocky. They were on top of the world, thinking they had everything under control. Unfortunately due to their egos, they allowed Darth Sidious to operate right under their noses in the most powerful position the Senate held, Chancellor. Palpatine executed everything so perfectly, as much as it pains me to say it. Every win that the Republic and the Jedi had was just a pawn in his game, a piece of the biggest puzzle of all; the rise of Darth Vader. Vader was a Jedi, drawn into hate out of fear. And in the end, he ended up winning. The Jedi were eradicated and killed off and he ruled the galaxy, for many years.” you explained to him. The child’s hands slapped your palms in an urge to go on, to continue the story. You didn’t know if you could, it was going to get personal. You didn’t do personal anymore. 

“Seems like the Jedi aren’t as all-powerful as they thought.” The Mandalorian finally piped up after that. You gave a small laugh and an eye-roll. You did have to agree with him, it was the whole reason why you gave up your title of Jedi Knight and cut yourself off. 

“Definitely not. However a few Jedi survived - two Jedi masters and a padawan who left the order before it got ugly. They fled and went into hiding after the rise of Vader, fearing that he’d come for them one day.” you added to him. He took a moment to think it seems, humming in response before he spoke up again. 

“But isn’t there a new one out there somewhere? I heard rumors after the fall of the Empire.” Your heart skipped a beat and you couldn’t hide the shock on your face. It was too obvious - but you couldn’t let him know. You didn’t fully trust him yet. Nor did you want to dig into what really happened.

“Yeah - there is one. The son of Vader who rose up on the side of the light, he took on Palpatine himself and that’s what lead to the fall of the Empire. He trained with the two old masters before they passed. Now he’s somewhere in the galaxy, rumor has it he’s trying to start a school of his own, bring it all back.” you concluded. The Mandalorian observed you for a moment and if he thought you were lying or trying to avoid the truth, he didn’t say it. 

“My mission has been to try to find someone who is the people for the kid. Either someone of his kind or someone _like_ him. I’ve been searching for a year - nothing.” he said, standing up and walking over closer to you. “You just told me more information in ten minutes than I’ve found in a year. How do you know this?” 

“My father - he was obsessed. Told me all the stories.” So it was a little white lie, but you weren’t going to tell him that your father was the Master to Darth Vader before he turned to the dark side. You weren’t going to tell him that your father also trained Luke Skywalker and you in the ways of the Force. You hoped you were convincing. “I think the idea of bringing the Jedi back is ridiculous though. But that’s just me.” you said to him.

“Why is that?” he asked with a helmet tilt. 

“I mean, you’re a Mandalorian. Sure you’ve heard the stories about the Jedi being these horrible people to your people.” you said to him. He gave you a grunt in agreement. 

“I was told they were warriors that did more harm than good.” He said to you. That was the understatement of the century, but he was right.

“Well, it wasn’t wrong.” You said back, agreeing with him. “Plus, I think some of the rules are ridiculous. Don’t interfere with wars, don’t help people that might be in need - it’s ridiculous. Plus, Jedi are forbidden from having personal attachments of any kind. You get taken from your family as an infant and groomed to be this peace keeper and you can’t even get married either.” you ranted, shrugging your shoulders. “I just don’t agree with it, personally. Darth Vader rose out of fear of losing someone close to him, and he couldn’t go to the Jedi for help.”

The kid had fallen asleep in your lap now, over the conversation that was happening between the two of you. His head rested soundly on your stomach as he had curled up in between your legs, out like a light. You wondered what the Mandalorian was going to do next - he seemed to believe most of what you had said, if not all of it. Was he going to ask you where to find Luke? That was something you didn’t want to do. 

“Who is this person that’s making this school now? Where is he?” It’s like he could read your mind. You took a big breath in and sighed, averting your gaze away from the Mandalorian. 

“He’s an old friend. We grew up together here but - things changed after he learned his powers. I don’t know where he is now. After the Rebellion won the war he sort of just became distant, or so I heard. He hasn’t been back here in years, I haven’t seen him in years.” you told him. 

It was the truth. You didn’t know where he was and you hadn’t seen him in years. The last time you saw Luke was after the fall of the Empire - he came back to Tattooine to ‘rest’ after the war. He said he needed to find his purpose now, since Darth Vader had fallen and his training was complete. He lived with you during that time period, when you were still at least trying to practice Jedi beliefs. 

But things had already changed - you knew that. You think Luke knew that too, which is why he left the way that he did. He could sense it - he knew what was going on and what you felt and were going to do. It was painful for you to look back on it - you couldn’t believe that he had changed the way he was. You hadn’t seen him since he left your house that day six years ago, nor did you want to any time soon. 

You could tell the Mandalorian was a little frustrated by your answer - hoping that you would have more. You did - you could tell him to go to Chandrilla and talk to Leia and have her contact Luke. But you didn’t want to do that - you knew what Luke would do. Luke would take the kid away from him, and that wasn’t going to be what was best for either of them. The Mandalorian relied on the kid too much if he liked it or not and the kid wouldn’t understand. 

“Thank you for the information.” he said, coming closer to you and lifting the kid out of your lap, leaving you in your living room alone and going into the bedroom. 

You were left to your thoughts, flashbacks of your time as a practicing Jedi plaguing your mind for the rest of the night. 


	4. f o u r.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone - it didn't feel right to post last week when everyones attention needed to be focused elsewhere. but now we're back and i hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> remember to follow me on [tumblr](https://mandowhoreian.tumblr.com) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/mandowhoreiian) if you want!

_“Father no!” You screamed, being pulled onto the Falcon by Leia. You watched Vader strike him down, right in the chest as Obi Wan Kenobi became one with the Force. You felt it stab you through the heart, as if a piece of you had been ripped out. Screaming, thats all you did. Luke was too, but you - you were trembling._

_Your father was gone - the only parent you ever knew._

_Luke wrapped his arms around you and held you to him. You felt calmer instantly, as you always did when you were around Luke. But there was still pain. Anger. Hurt. Those emotions were taking over your body and your being as the Falcon sped away towards the Rebel base on Dantooine._

_“I told him not to go - I told him not to do it. I told him - ” you stuttered out._

_“None of it is your fault. It’s Vaders.” Leia said to you comfortingly, placing a hand on your arm to soothe you._

_The Force had betrayed you - everything you knew had betrayed you. It took him from you. Your mind flashed to the future, to Luke leaving you on Tattooine. Tears streamed down your face and you screamed as he took off, another piece of you feeling like it was getting ripped out of you -_

You woke with a gasp, sweat forming down your body. You panted - you hadn’t had those dreams in ages. And yet all of a sudden, you had relived it all. What was going on? A little coo from the foot of your bed snapped you out of your thoughts and you looked to see the kid sitting there, watching you. 

“Hey little guy.” you breathed out, still shaken up. 

“Morning.” the Mandalorian said in the doorway. You jumped, not even noticing him there. Did he see you get up - oh god did you scream in your sleep? If you did, he didn’t say anything and kept moving on with the point of his presence. “The storm has stopped. I’ve dug your speeder out from under the sand. There was some damage to my ship, but I got it fixed. Yours…” he trailed off.

That made you jump out of bed, shorts and tank top only and run past him, out of your door. What you saw was not what you wanted to see. Your ship was decimated in the storm, both engines flown off god knows where and parts scattered around. His was in better shape, but yours… you had nothing. How were you supposed to get to Chandrilla now?

“You’ve got to be _kidding_ me.” you groaned as you walked up to it. The sand burned the bottoms of your feet but you didn’t care - you were so upset over your ship being torn apart. You’d have to rebuild the whole damn ship - probably sell your speeder to afford the parts. Even worse, you’d need Han and Chewbacca’s help. “This is gonna take months to fix. God dammit, how am I gonna get to Chandrilla to get the parts…” 

You knew the Mandalorian could give less of a shit about you and your ship. The storm was over, which meant he could leave. You had no clue if he was still planning on taking you with him, but he could leave. You heard a modulated sigh behind you. 

“Need to pick up a quarry on Chandrilla. Can give you a lift if you want… if you can watch the kid for me.” he proposed. You turned around to face the Mandalorian, in shock. 

“What are you gonna do, throw me in carbonite afterwards?” you asked him slowly. Surely, he couldn’t be serious? He was threatening to throw you in the chamber for the past 48 hours and now all of a sudden he was going to be nice to you? In return for watching the kid. 

“No - I changed my mind. I can bring you to Chandrilla and back if you can watch the kid. I… I hate bringing him with me. He shouldn’t have to see it.” the Mandalorian said to you. You guessed that was fair enough. Plus the kid was quite cute and Ben would have someone to play with. 

“Fine… thank you.” you said to him. 

“We leave in thirty.” he said, walking off to his ship. His shoulder bumped yours ever so slightly as he walked by. You watched him enter the ship, the kid trailing behind him. Going back into your house, you changed quickly, put your lightsaber under your tunic and got together credits and things you would need, quickly booting up your holo to leave a message for Leia or Han. Or at least you hoped you’d leave a message - Leia picked up. You could feel her anger radiating through the picture and for a quick second, you saw fear. 

“Where the _hell_ have you been?! Han and I have been trying to contact you for two days now and nothing - ” she yelled. She yelled so loudly at you that the Mandalorian probably heard her from your ship. 

“Sandstorm. Listen, I’m coming to Chandrilla. Have someone dropping me off, my ship needs parts and I need to drag Han into helping me fix it. I’ll be around for a few days, though. Probably.” you told her.

“Han isn’t around right now - wait someone is dropping you off? Kenobi what the hell have you done - ” Leia accused, making you gasp. 

“Why do you always assume I’ve done something?” you asked, offended. God you sounded like Han for a minute.

“Because I know you too well. But fine, whoever it is can drop you off at your usual spot.” she retorted with a sigh. 

“Thank you. Also, I have to babysit a kid and he’s coming with me and things are a bit more complicated than that and you might kill me.” you added. Leia’s expression changed to shock and back to anger slightly and you knew that you needed to hang up and cut it short. Plus, you saw the Mandalorian now staring at you from the doorway. 

“You _what -_ ” You knew that you were probably going to see death when you first landed, but you cut her off. You’d deal with Leia once you landed. 

“GottagobyeLeia!” you said in a rush, hanging up and cutting the conversation short, shoving the pad into your bag. He was watching you curiously, you could tell as you turned to face him. “Eavesdropping isn’t nice, you know.” you said to him. 

“Who was that?” he asked, protectively.

“A friend. Trustworthy.” you told him. He seemed unconvinced, but went with it anyways. Damn Mandalorian and his trust issues. 

“Time to go.” he said to you. You followed him out of the house, making sure to lock it up before following him up his ship. The kid watched you with light eyes as you put your bag down and the hangar door closed - thrilled that someone else was going on an adventure with him. 

The Mandalorian actually brought the kid up to the cockpit with him and you followed, sitting in the co-pilots chair as the kid sat in his little… booster seat? That’s what it looked like to you, anyway. In silence, the Mandalorian prepared you for take off. He set the course, calculated the jump and you were off. It was silent for the first bit of the ride - you knew it wasn’t going to take much more than 30 minutes in hyperspace to get to Chandrilla. But you needed to tell him how it would go once you landed - that he needed to listen to you. 

“When we get to Chandrilla, you need to go to these coordinates.” you said, flashing him the data on your holo quickly. His helmet tilted, a sign that you now have started to understand as curiosity and confusion. It was how he communicated things he was unsure of. 

“This isn’t the docking bay.” he commented.

“No, it’s not. You can move to one when you drop us off, but I need to go here. They’re going to question you over the comms - let me do the talking. I’ll go off with the kid, and you can go get your quarry.” you said to him. 

“I will bring the kid off and meet this person. I don’t know who they are and you won’t tell me.” he said back to you sharply. 

“I told you that you can trust her. You’ll see when we get there.” That and if you were holding the kid there was less of a chance of Leia strangling you on sight, but you didn’t want to tell him that. He went silent and all that filled the cockpit was the sounds of hyperspace and the kid chewing on some silver ball of his. 

Soon enough, the console made the sounds to come out of hyperspace. You leaned back in your chair as the ship fell out, Chandrilla appearing before you. He plugged in the coordinates you gave him and went down into the planets atmosphere. The guard ships were on the side of the ship in an instant as soon as you got closer to Leia’s house. 

“What the hell - ” he started, letting the communication through. You stood up and went over to the console.

“This is private territory - state your name and your business.” one of the pilots said. The Mandalorian snapped his attention to you in annoyance, as you expected but you took over. 

“What the fuck is this - ” the Mandalorian started to fight back but you cut him off, responding. 

“Hey Adian, it’s Kenobi. I got a ride, she knows I’m coming.” you said to the voice. 

“Oh, hey there Kenobi! You’re all set for landing, she’s waiting for you. She looks a little pissed, though.” Adian, the pilot, said to you. You let out a nervous laugh.

“Yeah, I’m in for it. Thanks, bud.” you said, turning off the communication and sitting down.

“Kenobi?” he asked, aggravation all over his tone. 

“It’s my last name - just fly the damn ship and park on the pad.” you said to him. He sighed and listened to you, approaching the senator’s house on the hills. “God damn it, she is waiting for me.” you groaned. 

“ _Who_?” he asked. 

“Just hold the kid, alright?” you said, climbing down from the cockpit as he landed. You heard him quickly following you, complaining to the kid about how you were acting as you grabbed your bag and he opened the hangar door. 

Leia Organa-Solo was not a force to be reckoned with, and you knew that. But here you were, standing in front of a _very_ pissed Senator. You felt it through the force and saw it on her face as you stepped down the hangar and approached her. 

“Don’t kill me there’s a kid - ” a slap to your face echoed across the clearing as you held your hand up to your cheek. “Ow!” you complained afterwards. Okay, so you supposed you deserved that a least a little. 

“You’re lucky I didn’t stun you into the next _year_ , you fucking - ” she stopped short as you could feel a presence behind you. The Mandalorian had come off the ship with the child, you presumed. “Hello there.” her tone changed almost immediately seeing the beskar clad man come up next to you, the child cooing the entire time. 

“Leia, this is the Mandalorian. Mandalorian, this is Senator Leia Organa-Solo. My _friend_.” you introduced them, putting emphasis on the friend part for both the Mandalorian and Leia. 

“Good to meet you, Senator.” he said, very politely. You had never heard him be this nice in the entire time that you have known him so you had to try and hide the shock on your face. 

“Likewise. Thank you for dropping her off, I know she can be a lot to handle.” Leia looked over at you narrowly with that last remark. “Is this the Child you mentioned?” she asked, looking over at the kid in the Mandalorian’s arms. 

“Yes. Ben’s got a playmate for a few days while he tracks down a quarry somewhere on the planet.” you said to her. The Mandalorian whipped his helmet over to you, angry.

“A senator - ” The Mandalorian started to get defensive upon you telling his big secret to a Senator, but you cut him off. 

“She’s friends with me and married to Han Solo, relax. She’s seen it all.” you said, turning around and holding your arms out for the kid, him jumping into your arms. 

“I wish you could leave your ship here, but I think you understand why it can’t stay. I’ll let the guards know that when you come back to pick him up, you are welcome.” Leia said. 

“Of course. I… thank you, Senator.” You almost passed out right then and there - he said _thank you_? After he made such a big fucking deal - 

“Please, just Leia.” she replied. The Mandalorian took the kid’s hand in his and looked at him before he took his leave.

“Behave.” he told the kid. He cooed up and gargled at him as he left, walking back to his ship and promptly leaving. 

“You have a lot of explaining to do.” Leia said to you sternly, still mad at you. You watched the ship take off before turning to go towards the house, Ben now calling for you. 

“I know, I know.” you told her as she took your arm and ushered the both of you inside. 

She was going to kill you, probably. 


	5. f i v e.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry for the delay - mentally we were not feeling the greatest or the best but we're here now and here is a brand new chapter! come join me on tumblr if you wish (same username)

To your delight, you got away with telling Leia what happened until dark. Ben and the kid had played all afternoon, she had some meetings, and then they passed out. You had the kid in Ben’s old cot in your room and had settled him happily before you gathered up your courage and went downstairs to face the music. 

You weren’t scared of much, but you _were_ scared of Leia Organa. You had seen her angry before, many many times, and you had told yourself you didn’t want to get her to that point. It made you disappointed in yourself almost when you did get her angry, because she was one of your only friends and she _knew_ you. As you walked down the stairs and into the sitting area you felt yourself shrink a little bit as she paced, waiting for you. 

“So, how did you wind up with a bounty hunter? And his foundling?” she asked you, calmly. Maybe this would go better than you thought. 

“Well… I stole his sigil on Coruscant for money - ”

“You did _what_?!” she yelled. Okay, calm out the window. She was angry, and you could have sworn you saw death flash in your face before you regained your composure. 

“I know, I know! Han warned me and I ignored him - he said he’d come for me and sure enough the next god damn day he showed up in the marketplace looking for the damn thing. Do _not_ tell Han - I do not want him to know he was right.” you said to her, finally sitting down on her couch. She sighed and sat next to you. 

“What the hell were you thinking? He could have killed you - if even Han told you to say away - ” she asked you. You sighed, not even truly knowing the answer and knowing deep down that she was right. 

“I was thinking it was gonna make me a shit ton of money - and it did. Anyway, he found me and cuffed me, I got out,but then the storm came in and we spent the last 48 hours trapped in my house.” you told her, concluding the story of that. Leia sat in silence for a bit, sighing and absorbing what you just told her. 

“Kenobi…”

“But here’s the thing about this one: the child was a bounty. He stole it back from Imperials after he brought it in because he was a kid. And then even more strange: the kid is Force Sensitive.” you told her. 

“What?” she asked you in disbelief. You could tell that she was shocked - a tiny little creature like that having use of the Force. You were still shocked yourself, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together in your head. 

“He had us both stuck on the edge of our ships when we fought. He can flash images into my mind of things he’s seen and wants me to see, thoughts. Leia, the kid is _powerful_.” you told her. 

“Well then shouldn’t you take him to Luke? How much have you told the Mandalorian?” she asked. 

“I told him what the Force was and the story of the Jedi and the Sith. He - he doesn’t know that you know Luke. He asked and I - I avoided it. I don’t want Luke to take the kid. He’s too young and the Mandalorian… he’s attached. Like, put a finger on him and I’ll kill you attached.” you commented. 

“Kenobi… if he is powerful, and has the Force, then you need to talk to Luke. Maybe you could train him.” Leia proposed. Now _there_ was something that spiked your anxiety. Talking to Luke was absolutely not gonna happen and you sure as hell weren’t going to train him. You weren’t a Jedi Master, it wasn’t your duty. 

“He… he also doesn’t know about me.” you said quietly. “I think the kid does, he can probably sense it. But the Mandalorian, he doesn’t know. I wanna keep it that way. I’m already having enough dreams as it is - ” 

“Dreams? Again?” she asked you, placing a hand on your arm comfortingly. You started to shake slightly as you nodded. “The same ones?”

“Yeah - the same ones. When my father died and when Luke - ” you let out a shaky breath, trying to push the memory back into your mind. “I can’t talk to Luke. You know that. It hurts still. Every time I try to forget it just hurts.” you said to her, a tear falling from your eye. Leia wrapped her arms around you and embraced you. 

“I know. But I know you’ll do what’s right, in the end.” she said to you. You tried to nod against her. “This could be a good thing, you know. Meeting this bounty hunter and the kid, it could be a sign from the Force.”

“If it is I’d really like it for the Force to cool it with the dreams at least. Or to give me a clearer path.” you mumbled. She chuckled as the two of you just laid there together, friends back together for at least a short amount of time. Almost like the old days. 

——

_“Race you to the top!” you shouted as you began climbing the small mountain outside of your home. The suns were about to set and it paid for a really beautiful view, if you could make it up. Plus, you loved beating Luke._

_“Hey - you cheated!” Luke called as he began to climb the mountain under you._

_“Gotta be on your a-game, Skywalker!” you said, hand slipping slightly as he caught up to you. You grunt as you made way up, nearly at the top. “You’re cheating, I know it.” you grumbled as he made it up before you did._

_“Maybe I’m just on my a-game.” he said with a smirk, reaching his hand out to you to help you up. Your stomach flipped at his smirk - damn him. You took his hand as he dragged you up and onto your feet. “You almost missed it, slowpoke.”_

_“Slowpoke?!” you asked, offended. He laughed as he sat down on the edge, and you sat next to him. “If I do recall I was the one who beat you just yesterday, so watch it.” you reminded him. He had been so mad that you won, it was hysterical._

_“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Kenobi.” he said, patting you on the shoulder. Your stomach did that thing again, the thing that made you want to rip it right out of your body. Luke Skywalker had this effect on you, that made you feel things that you know you shouldn’t. He was your best friend, nothing more, nothing less. You built your speeder together, hung out together, and that was it._

_But god damn it the Force drew you to him and you hated it. If you told your father he would lose his mind - but you were sure he could sense it. Luke however had no clue, and you had no idea if he felt anything similar. You dared never ask - you couldn’t let your feelings ruin your friendship. He was one of the only friends you had._

_Plus, he was leaving this planet first chance he got. He hated it here, and he wanted out. He always reminded you of that and tried to get you to go with him._

_“One thing I’ll miss about this place is this.” he said, staring out at the sunset._

_“Yeah, it’s beautiful.” you said back to him, agreeing._

_“Yeah, it is.” he said quietly. You could feel his gaze on you as his arm went around your shoulder, making your heart flutter._

_You were screwed._

_——_

The sun was well up by the time you got up the next day. You weren’t in a panic, but your heart hurt from the memory. But you noticed - the kid was gone. You jumped into action and ran down the stairs. The Mandalorian would fucking kill you if that kid was out of your sight. 

“Leia! Leia!” you shouted, but coming to a halt as you saw the kid in the living room, playing with Ben, on the floor with Leia. You breathed a sigh of relief as the little green monster looked up at you with a smile. “Thank god.” you said, going over and sitting next to him. 

“He came down on his own. Figured you were still sleeping.” Leia said to you. You nodded, pulling your knees to your chest. She looked at you narrowly, then looked to the kids. “Ben, why don’t you show him your playset outside? Kenobi and I will be right out.” she suggested to him. You narrowed your eyes back at Leia now, knowing exactly what she was up to. 

“That’s a good idea!” Ben said, jumping to his feet and picking up the kid, running outside into the yard. Once he was far enough away, she turned to you. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Why do you ask?” you asked back, trying to avoid the conversation. She gave you one glare and you gave in. “Fine. I had a dream about Luke last night. A good one. From when we were on Tattooine together, before all this.” 

“Honey…”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” you said, getting up and going outside to where Ben and the kid were playing. The kid was happy, the happiest you had seen him in a long time and Ben was thrilled. 

Then the kid started to levitate the X-Wings you had brought Ben the trip before - like he was flying them around the space. Ben’s eyes went wide as the kid laughed up a storm, Leia coming next to you with the same reaction as her son. 

“Kenobi - look at him! He has the Force just like us!” Ben said happily, going down on his knees next to him. 

“I know he does.” you told Ben back. 

“You should take him - to Uncle Luke! And we can go to class together and stuff! And then we can live together when we’re old enough!” Ben said back in a rush. 

“It’s not my choice bud. I don’t think he’s ready yet.” you told Ben. The five year old pouted for a bit and then turned his attention back to the kid, who had gotten bored with flying the X-Wings and went over to a rock instead. You all stood in silence for a bit when you heard a familiar engine overhead. “Oh great.” you mumbled. The Falcon was coming over the horizon, straight for the house. It meant that Han was back and now he would see you with the kid - he’d know right away. 

“Dad’s home!” Ben screeched, running over toward the Falcon’s landing pad.

“Watch out Ben!” Leia said, chasing after her overly-energetic son. The child started to whine, upset that his new friend had left him. You walked over and picked up the little green bean. 

“It’s okay bud, he’s just excited.” you said to the kid, following them over to where Han and Chewie were talking to Ben. Han looked at you and immediately you regretted your decision to walk over. He eyed the Child in your arms and then looked back to you, smirking. 

“Oh this is good.” he said to you with a smirk, Chewbacca laughing behind him. Just as you opened your mouth to fight back, Leia cut you off instead. 

“Don’t start - either of you. Not with them here.” Leia said, gesturing to Ben and the baby. You sighed as you glared at Han.

“Fine. And I hate to say this but… I need your help.” you said to Han. 

“Oh, now there’s something, huh? You need my help!” Han boasted. 

“My gosh… Come Ben, let’s let them talk.” Leia said, taking the kid from you and leading them both away, leaving it to be just you, Han and Chewbacca. You leaned against the landing gear of the Falcon as Han paced in front of you. 

“He found you didn’t he? How are you even _alive_?” Han asked, Chewbacca agreeing. 

“It’s a long story. Look, I need parts. Like…. all of them. My ship got wrecked in a sandstorm and its back at barebones.”

“Wait - did he bring you here? That’s the bounty, ain’t it?” Han asked.

“Yes, he’s on a hunt and I’m watching the kid for him. Look, can you help me or not?” you asked him, impatient.

“As long as you’ll be nice to me.” he retorted.

“You are insufferable - ” The kid started squealing in delight at the sound of the Mandalorian’s ship landing where your ship normally would be. Leia picked him up to stop him from running over while he was still landing and you walked by her. “Stay back there, Ben.” you called to him. 

“But - ”

“Listen to her, Ben.” Leia said to her son. He huffed as you turned your attention to the Mandalorian, descending the ramp. Leia put down the kid and he toddled over to him, happily. You walked forward towards him as the Mandalorian picked up the kid. 

“I would assume mission accomplished?” you asked him, arms crossed. Suddenly you were _very_ aware that you were still in your sleep shorts and sleep t-shirt, much like the other day. It didn’t bother you then, but for some reason it bothers you now. You shrugged the thought off as he responded. 

“Yup. Found him trying to flee.” he said simply, looking around at the added new faces. He saw Han in the distance and you could have sworn you heard him laugh behind that helmet. Actually, by the way his shoulders moved you knew he laughed at you. 

“Did you just - are you _mocking_ me?” you asked him. You already knew the answer and he tiled his helmet to say ‘what do you think’ as he turned to Leia.

“Thank you again.” he said to Leia.

“It was no trouble. He was good.” Leia said, Ben now appearing at her side. The Mandalorian looked at Ben and looked at the kid, and let him down to go see him. He turned to you. 

“Need a lift?” he asked. You shook your head. 

“I don’t have my parts yet. I’ll make Han bring me back. But if you’re ever on Tattooine… come find me.” you said to him. He nodded as you looked over to see Ben giving the kid one of the X-Wings you got him. It warmed your heart, really. He gave the kid a hug as the Mandalorian swept the kid up, new toy and all. The kid reached his arm out to you and you took his little hand in yours. 

“He’s gonna miss you.” The Mandalorian told you. 

“I’m gonna miss him.” you said, walking over him and placing a small kiss on the little guy’s forehead. “We’ll see each other again, bud. Don’t worry.” you said with confidence. 

You had a feeling the Force had plans for you, the Mandalorian, and his foundling to come back together at some point. You just didn’t know what circumstances it would be.


	6. s i x.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one day i will remember to update regularly.

It had been three months since you had last seen the Mandalorian. Han and Chewbacca helped you fix your ship up and you were back to living life on Tattooine as it had before, stealing things off of people and selling them for double the price. You still had your dreams, though, which were quite annoying. It was either the memory of your father passing, Luke leaving, or some positive memory with Luke. It was damn near painful sometimes but you sucked it up and got over it.

Your kyber crystal had been calling to more lately - which put you on edge. The more it called to you the more stressed you were - the Force was trying to tell you something but you couldn’t tell what it was. You even tried to meditate on it and you got nothing in response. Not a _damn thing_. You were frustrated - tired of all the clouded visions. All of this didn’t start happening until you met that damn Mandalorian and his foundling. Everything was perfectly fine up until then.

You had a sinking feeling in your stomach lately. Between the dreams and the feeling in your stomach along with your crystal calling to you, you were on edge 24/7. You didn’t want to bother Leia about it, as she could just tell you to go see her and figure it out. She was starting to get stressed too, no thanks to Han and Ben’s growing abilities. The last thing you wanted to do was to give her another problem to worry about, so you were on your own.

Your day started out like any other. You had taken your speeder to Mos Eisley to restock on some food that you had run out of and to see if any parts for your ship were on sale. You had that feeling in your stomach again but you had gotten used to ignoring it and moving on. The second you stepped into the marketplace though, something was off.

For starters, all eyes were on you. Which was _strange_ because it wasn’t like you were an outsider. You frequented the market several times a week, everyone knew you and you knew them. Secondly, the Stormtroopers patrolling the area were a big red flag. You started to back up, which unfortunately backed you right up into one. You tried to scurry away but you were recognized.

“You there!” a Trooper in a Black uniform said. You froze as it walked up to you, starting to shake. “You were seen with a Mandalorian in these parts recently. You need to come with us.”

“Yeah I was seen with a Mandalorian who tried to take me _in._ I don’t know where he is.” you said defensively. You saw the Trooper look over at his partner quickly before he draw his blaster out and pointed it at you. "You're kidding me, right?" you groaned.

"You are coming with us." he threatened you. You rolled your eyes as you sprung into action, throwing a punch in between the legs - just as a blaster shot was fired in the distance at the Trooper. You didn't think twice as you pulled another punch at a Trooper and dashed off to your speeder. You were being shot at by other Troopers now, at double the shot.

"So they found out." you heard a familiar, modulated voice say from the side of you.

"How did I know this would be your fault?" you asked the Mandalorian as the two of you ran to your speeder, starting it up and high-tailing it away from the marketplace. There were still a few on your trail that he was shooting out, the sounds of your speeder, his shots, and the laughter of the kid echoing through your ears. At least _someone_ was having a good time.

"Someone must have said something. We need to get off this planet - go left!" he said to you.

"What, to your ship?!" you asked bitterly. You wanted to get to your home, which was safe for you. To your ship where you could get the hell off the planet and hide.

"Do you _want_ to lead them back to your home?" he snapped. Okay, so he had a point. You didn't want them going back to your home, even as remote and hidden as it was in the mountains. You veered your speeder left as he kept shooting, the kid toppling over in the process. "Watch it!" the Mandalorian shouted to you as the kid started to whimper.

"Strap him in or something!" you shouted back to him. You could see his ship coming up in the distance and in an effort to get there faster, started to kick up the auxiliary. "Hold on!" you told the Mandalorian as you punched forward, hearing him grunt in response. A shot nearly hit you but the Mandalorian acted quickly as you approached his ship in a matter of seconds, slamming on the breaks.

"Next time, I drive." he huffed as he grabbed the child and your arm and dragged you out of the speeder.

"Hey - my - "

"Shut up and get on the ship!" the Mandalorian said as he put the baby in the ship. You grunted as you listened, running onto his ship as you watched him board your speeder in the cargo hold. Well at least he did _one_ nice thing for you. The Mandalorian closed the hangar door and jumped up to the cockpit, grabbing the baby as he climbed the ladder. You followed as you heard Troopers now beginning to fire on the ship.

"Where the hell are we going?" you asked him as you picked the child up from the co-pilots chair and sat yourself down in it.

"Far enough away that Moff Gideon and his army won't find us." Now that made your stomach lurch. Moff Gideon is someone who you know has been continuing the Empire on a low-key basis, thanks to Leia, somehow faking his death. She's been trying to catch him in the act for years but hasn't been able to find him or come close.

"Excuse me did you say - " The ship started to take off the ground in a hurry, you lurching forward in your seat and holding the baby tightly.

"Shut up now, ask questions later." the Mandalorian snapped. You glared at the back of his helmet as he piloted the ship out of the planet's atmosphere and then promptly, into hyperspace. You let out a breath that you didn't know you were holding and sunk back into the seat. The kid started to tap on your arms happily, excited to see you again clearly.

"So now will you tell me why Moff Gideon is after you?" you asked him. He turned to look at you and sighed.

"He was the one who put the bounty out on the kid last year. I thought I killed him last year but somehow, he's survived. He has the kid's tracking fob still active and can hunt us down anywhere." the bounty hunter explained to you.

"You've got to me kidding me." you said to him. "You're a bounty hunter how did you not kill him right the first time around?" you asked again, frustrated.

"I thought crashing his TIE fighter was enough. I thought _wrong_." he said, annoyance over his tone. You scoffed and rolled your eyes at him. "Look, I only found this out a couple of weeks ago when he tried to shoot me down in the Outer Rim. I didn't know he'd try to find you." he added semi-apologetically.

"Yeah well you better fucking hope he doesn't trace the kid and I back to Chandrilla or your ass is dead." you said, your mind flashing to Leia and Ben. He wouldn't try to go after them, right? Especially not since Leia is a senator, right? Who in their right mind would go after a senator?

"Relax. They're protected enough, he wouldn't dare. Too risky." the Mandalorian said to you. You sighed in relief as the kid babbled happily in your arms. A silence fell upon you, an uncomfortable one. You still had questions for him, but you knew he'd get annoyed the more questions you asked.

"Where are we going?" you figured that question was safe, you deserved to know where you were headed.

"Nevarro." he answered after a long pause, probably aware of what your reaction would be.

"Are you serious?" you asked him in disbelief. Leia had told you about a shoot-out on Nevarro from a year ago with a bunch of Imperials, you assumed now that was the instance in which he thought he killed Gideon. Why on _earth_ he was bringing you there was beyond you.

"I need supplies and a job. It's a pitstop before we keep going." he added. You supposed he was right and that it was a good reason, but back to the planet were it all happened was a mistake to you.

"So what, we're going to just keep moving and hope he doesn't find us?" you asked him.

"Yup." the Mandalorian left it at that. You huffed in annoyance and aggravation that you were dragged into something that you didn't want to be apart of. That you had to leave behind your home, your life, because of this _stupid_ bounty hunter. "If we keep moving, it’s easier to throw them off." he added to try to make the situation better, or to make you understand.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not an idiot. I was apart of the rebellion for a day." you said to him. That got him to turn his attention to you.

"A day?" he asked.

"Yeah and then my father got killed so I left. Anything else you want to know?" you asked him. That seemed to shut him up and he turned back to staring out the window of the ship in hyperspace. You let out a small sigh as you leaned back into your seat.

You had forgotten that you had the kid in your arms until he started to tap on your shoulder to get your attention. He stared up at you wide-eyed and a smile on his little face, making your heart melt. He started to do that thing like the last time - flashing images through your mind to communicate with you.

He showed images of what he and the Mandalorian have been up to the past few months - different hunts and things. The kid was particularly proud of a moment where he managed to make all the guns in the Mandalorian's armory float by using the Force. It made you laugh because of how stressed the Mandalorian was, but the little guy wanted _you_ to be proud of him. He wanted you to be proud of him because he knew that you understood him.

And then he played a scene in your head that you weren't expecting to see.

——

_Lightsaber in hand, you attacked. Or at least, you tried too. Your opponent was stronger than you and you were struggling to come up against them. The blade hummed as you retreated, panting for breath and sweat pouring down your body._

_"Again." your father said to you, going back to his first position and watching you. You sighed and nodded, working to gather your composure._

_You brought your saber up to your fighting position and went for it again. Naturally, Obi-Wan Kenobi was able to block your attacks with ease, every single damn one. It made you frustrated, angry - how were you supposed to learn to win if the only partner you have is/was a Jedi Master?_

_"Clear your head - don't let your thoughts take control." he lectured to you, striking back at one of your attacks. You groaned this time as you attempted to keep going._

_"I'm trying but considering I can't get a single move in on you, yeah I'm a bit fed up!" you said to him in annoyance. You were starting to get angry - but you couldn't. Anger was for the Sith and you were not going to be a Sith. Hell, you didn't even think you should be a Jedi but here you were._

_"Again. Let go of how you are feeling and try." your father certainly had a way with words. You took a deep breath in, for a moment to long it seemed, and your father went to strike you, but this time you were able to block him. "Better already." he commented._

_With that bout of confidence you were able to gain a new sense of strength and battle with him. The sounds of your sabers clashing echoed off the mountains and were was sand in your shoes and you were tired and exhausted - but you finally had bested your father, the great Obi-Wan Kenobi._

_"You can do whatever you want - so long as you try hard enough and put your mind to it. I know you can."_

_That was the last time you had ever fought with your father. The next day, Luke Skywalker came along looking for him with his two droids and everything changed._

_——_

You visibly jumped back and let out a gasp. How in the hell did the baby dig into your memory to uncover that? He was a baby - but he wasn't an ordinary baby. He was a powerful, force sensitive baby. But the fact that he chose that memory - a memory of you fighting back when you were a Jedi Knight. You knew what you had to do, as much as you didn't like it, it was the best option for him. And for you.

"What did he show you?" the Mandalorian asked. You shook your head quickly and turned to face the beskar. You couldn't truly tell him, of course. But if he was actually asking you, it meant that you looked just as shaken up as you felt.

"It's not what he showed me... it's what he pulled from my own memory." you said to him. The Mandalorian tilted his helmet to the side as the baby babbled to himself in your lap. You heard a sigh come through the modulator.

"He's... never done that before. To me. It's something new every day. First, it's saving me from the Mudhorn, then it's harming someone, floating things..." he said from next to you with a sigh. You nodded back, taking in a deep breath yourself. "He needs someone like him - who can help him. I can't help him, Kenobi. Do you know anything about that Jedi that can help us?" he asked.

You started to shake, and it must have been visible because the baby cooed at you and the Mandalorian got out of his chair, putting an arm on your shoulder. It was supposed to be a sign of comfort you thought, but it only made you more nervous. He was right - he needed someone who could help him. That wasn't going to be you, so your only option was -

"Luke Skywalker is his name. I can help you get to him."

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my newest love child. we got a solid plot, 4 more chapters pre-written, and we're ready to roll. this is being cross-posted on here and [tumblr](https://mandowhoreian.tumblr.com) if you wanna go follow me there as well! 
> 
> mando makes his full time appearance in the next chapter, this one was important for me to establish who the reader is as a person and give some background. 
> 
> i hope everyone enjoys the story and stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
